Spring 2019 Virtual Race Training Mission 2
Even in rush hour, getting around London isn't usually this dangerous! Cast * Halima * Ellie Maxted ("Passenger 93") Plot 'Too Much Traffic' You arrive at Waterloo station to get the train to King's Cross. The station is very crowded. A woman approaches you, recognising that you are a New Oban Express passenger from your t-shirt. She introduces herself as passenger 93 - Ellie Maxted - and says she won her ticket in a Mastermind contest. It's announced that Waterloo station is closing due to staff shortages caused by sudden onset flu. Everyone heads for the taxi ranks, and Halima worries that you won't reach King's Cross in time for the train. Ellie says that it's only a couple of miles so you should make it if you run. 'Could Have Been Me' The roads are gridlocked and Ellie points out that if you'd taken a taxi, you wouldn't have left the station yet. Halima is surprised that sudden onset flu could cause this, but remembers that one of her friends collapsed with it during a webchat and hasn't been online since. Ellie says that several people at her work have called in sick. A military roadblock ahead turns you away, saying there's been a major outbreak of flu at King's College. Ellie tries to find out if it's in her department, but they won't tell her. You divert round the roadblock. 'A Breath of Fresh Air' The traffic is still terrible and you hear someone coughing. Halmia insists that it won't be like this in New Oban and extols the city's virtues. Ellie says that she can't contact anyone from her department. She hands out some facemasks she got from work. 'Lockdown' You hear a scream and see a woman running from a building looking scared. Halima relays the news - King's Cross station is closing because of the flu and there won't be any more trains out of London. The New Oban Express is the only train leaving the city. Ellie asks if you really want to be stuck in London during this flu outbreak. Thought not. 'They're Everywhere' The traffic has got even worse and you see a man shaking in his car. Suddenly he drives onto the pavement and crashes into a lamppost. You hear him growl, and then watch as he takes a bite out of someone trying to help him. Halima points out that the man he bit has been infected and is starting to cough. Ellie points out another woman coughing. Halima really wants to get out of the city and see her parents in New Oban. You make a run for it. 'Here We Go' You arrive at King's Cross and see the New Oban Express, or at least the start of it. You show your tickets and enter the station to reach the train. Behind you, the station doors are sealed and you see people banging on them. They look frightened. You follow Halima and Ellie onto the train and marvel at the luxury of it. Halima hooks up her phone to the wifi so her ObanHeads friends can enjoy the journey too. The train starts up and you're off to New Oban. Category:Virtual Race Mission